


Sizzling Love

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shipping, also i have a headcanon that when bismuth gets all flustered she gets super hot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Bismuth doesn't realize how tall and pretty her girlfriend is until things turn.





	

It was finally a day of silence in the temple. The only two in the temple at the moment were Jasper and Bismuth; the two who sat out of missions and decided to sit back and relax. Somewhat, Bismuth was always deciding to do as Jasper did. After all, she did want to spend every second of the day with her lovely mate. 

With a gentle sigh, Bismuth glanced back to Jasper who was still sound asleep in the loft. Adoringly, the gem smiled before going back to baking peanut butter cookies for her mate. She knew Jasper loved peanut butter cookies, especially the ones she made. Mostly anything Bismuth made, Jasper would eat. She adored how her mate always made things for her.

Humming softly, Bismuth finally slid the pan into the oven before going over to wash her hands in the sink. That's when she heard a loud yelp sound from the loft, making her jump in surprise and glance back toward her mate worriedly.

"Jasper?"

Jasper was rousing. She stretched out across the bed, sleepily glancing to her mate. The quartz slowly blinked, rubbing her eyes and simply letting out a chuff before laying back down and tiredly beginning to purr.

"Mmmh- mornin'.." Jasper slurred.

"Actually, it's noon. You slept in, babe." Bismuth laughed, taking the towel from the stove handle as she dried off her hands before placing it back. "And guess whose making peanut butter cookies?" She delightfully hummed as she wandered to the loft to crawl into bed with Jasper, cuddling up toward her. Happily, Jasper cuddled closer to Bismuth and she smiled excitedly.

Jasper closed her eyes and she snuggled against Bismuth. "Mmm.. thanks.." She purred loudly, pressing her face close to Bismuth's chest. The two decided to cuddle which only resulted in the large orange quartz falling asleep again. Bismuth, however, was left awake, playing around with her mate's hair as she waited for the oven to beep so the cookies would be done. Quietly, Bismuth started to purr as she pulled her hand away from her mate's hair, beginning to gently trace her stripes, giggling a bit. Jasper only continued her purring and napping, pressing her thick paws against Bismuth's shoulders as she began to gently knead. Delightfully, the metal smiled before letting out a soft noise as the oven beeped. She carefully pulled away from Jasper, pressing a kiss against her gem in which it glowed in response. Soon, the metal headed downstairs and went to check on the cookies.

Bismuth hummed and she opened up the oven, taking the cookie pan out without any harm before placing them on the counter to begin cooling. "There..." She proudly smiled, placing her warm hands on her hips. Soon enough, she began to hear a rather loud noise.. she turned around, gasping in surprise as she saw Jasper towering over her. She laughed, grinning and playfully slapping at her mate's shoulder. "Hey! Don't sneak up on me like that, babe!"

Jasper grinned a bit, pressing a kiss to Bismuth's cheek as she watched her mate begin examining her all over. Soon enough, a dark blush was beginning to spread Bismuth's cheeks which Jasper curiously raised a brow and she stood up straight, crossing her arms and letting out a soft purr.

"What's the look for?"

"Aha.. I uh.. wow, you.. I.." Bismuth was stumbling over her words as she began to become flustered. "I.. didn't realize how tall you were, Babe.." She laughed softly, nervously rubbing at the back of her head as she glanced away with a soft hum. "Sorry about the staring." She chuckled.

Jasper shook her head and she leaned down, pressing a tender kiss against Bismuth's lip as she cupped her cheeks before gently pulling away. Bismuth was growing more flustered and embarrassed, her face burning up. By the second, Bismuth was getting warmer and warmer.

Bismuth laughed and she bit her lip, nervously glancing toward the floor. She didn't know what to say. "Oh my stars.." Was all she was able to murmur before finally stepping closer toward her mate and leaning against her. Jasper squeaked in surprise and she gently pulled back, patting her mate's back.

"Babe, go outside and get some air." She laughed. "You're so hot right now."

Bismuth fanned herself with her hand as she grinned a bit. "Oh, I know." She chuckled and with that, she headed outside. Jasper watched before deciding to follow to take a break outside with her mate for now.


End file.
